File system encryption may be performed using a plurality of algorithms. If file system encryption is to be performed using a new algorithm for a particular unit of storage (e.g., a volume) the unit of storage may need to be first unencrypted using the old algorithm and re-encrypted using the new algorithm. The amount of storage used to make a transition from an old algorithm to a new algorithm may be large, and such a transition between encryption algorithms can take significant time and system resources. Also, such a transition may require making a volume inaccessible to users while unencrypting a unit of storage, uninstalling old encryption software, installing new encryption software, and encrypting the unit of storage using the new encryption software. Additionally, in some cases two types of encryption may be used (e.g., file level encryption and disk level encryption). This may result in a portion of data such as, for example, a file, being encrypted twice (e.g., at a file level and as part of a disk level encryption). Double encryption of data may impact performance in writing and/or reading the data.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current file system encryption driver management technologies.